Shuffle drabbles
by Margot-Eve
Summary: <html><head></head>Because shuffle challenge is fun ;</html>
1. Chapter 1

**THE iPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE**

**1. Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**2. Set your mp3 player to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**3. You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject.**

**4. Lather, rinse, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

I'm not in the possesion of iPod, but since I do posess the shuffle option in my mp3... I hope it's okay!**  
><strong>

Megamind not mine, sadly.

****

* * *

><strong>Amy McDonald – this is the life<strong>

There was some kind of festival, when Megamind, 11 years old, broke out of prison. He sneaked through dark alleys watching celebrating humans. He wanted so much to join them. It was getting late, the celebration was coming to an end, he sat on one of the stair case. Not knowing when, he fell asleep. When he woke up he had a blanket around him and a note. "You can keep it."

**One Day I'll fly away – "Moulin Rouge" Nicole Kidman**

He felt trapped, he never complained about his life. But sometimes it was holding him down him. When he saw the sky and saw birds he thought how free and happy they must be. He did not wanted to live like this for the rest of his life. Caught in endless battles. He wanted a family, safety and hope. Even if the birds seemed free they never had home to stay… Was he a bird?

**Iris – The Goo Goo Dolls**

He looked through the window at her. She was so happy. Warm, delicate, yet strong. He lived only for her. Every day was meant for her. He loved her more than his life. So he pushed the doors and stepped inside. Kissed her, told her how much he loved her. The night was a goodbye. He left. The newspapers told of the heroic death of their only hero. She followed him soon.

**You found me – the Fry**

She felt lonely. He wasn't there. She was waiting, but he wasn't there. Her world were falling apart, but he wasn't there. Days turned to weeks. Weeks to months. She tried to live, to say it was okay. But it wasn't. She could not take it anymore.

The floor was cold, the sun was peeking through the curtains.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Can we go, now?"

"Yes."

"Together?"

"Always."

**Bad Reputation – Halfcocked**

Newspaper titles. TV spots. He was the Bad guy. And God, he loved it. But this was disturbing.

She was on roll, being even slightly evil was intoxicating. Yes, baby! He was so shocked when he saw her. Screw it, mister kidnaper! Roxie here was tipsy and did not give a damn about her reputation.

**I never told you what I do for a living – My Chemical Romance**

The car chase was insane. Her kidnapper took a sharp bend and finally lost the police. She was scared. He was scary. Who was he? They get off the bike. She looked at him as he took of the disguise.

"Sorry, Roxie I never told you what I do for a living."

"Megs!" Oh, the pain in his eyes…

"You should stay. Get back home with them. Live safe, not like me."

The cops were closing in on them. She had to make a choice now. He wanted to run away, as he was getting back on the bike.

"I'm going with you."

**Nature Boy – John Hassell with Ronu Majumdar**

The trumpet sang in the small bar. Taking everyone on a journey. She closed her eyes remembering the words. "A little strange, but very wise was he…". She saw a familiar face blue face under her eyelids along with the fishy smiley face.

"The greatest thing is just to love and be loved in return." She felt an arm encircling her and sighed with relief. Whoever said that was a very wise man.

**The reason – Hoobastank**

She could see his change. The effort he put into making himself a better person. But also he seemed so distant to her. She needed to know, why.

He looked in her eyes and said. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for your pain. And I'm grateful for your guidance. I know that you don't want to be with me since what I've put you through. But I'll change, and when the time comes, I'll…"

She cut him off by jumping in his arms and kissing him. Showing him how wrong he was.

"You're the reason I live."

**Cell Block Tango – Chicago movie soundtrack**

Prison had it's own celebrities. The "Wives Club". Harry, who shot his wife for a cold dinner. Jerry, whose wife cheated on him with six guys, she liked her scotch too much. Louis, he was cheating on his wife and she found out, he get rid of the problem with a knife. Fritz, claiming to be innocent. Vincent the celebrity whose fiancée cheated on him with his brother. And Alan, his girlfriend, a painter, couldn't "find herself". After she looked for herself with Linda, Alan had enough.

Megamind learned to never get close to them.

When he was thirteen, Fritz got executed. The club run out of one member.

**Day of the Dead – Voltaire**

Halloween was apparently the most favorite holiday for his keepers. But no matter how much he loved them… When Roxanne said she wants to visit during the Halloween he gulped.

The house turned into a haunted mansion, all occupants showed their true colors. Derek wore his Dracula regalia. Fritz finally stepped out of the basement and howled for the full moon. Agatha started lurking humans to her ponds to drown them (only a little bit). The rock music was blaring through the windows. Roxanne was a bit scared, but he assured her they would never hurt her, because she was his friend. This was confirmed when they invited both teenagers for a drink (alcohol free). The girl had to admit, the Halloween was the best part of the year.

* * *

><p>I swear I did not cheated with this.<p>

Iris and You found me are conected I think. It was a bit funny, when after Iris I've heard You found me. And the idea popped in.

One Day I'll fly away... Writing this I thought about Megamind... but it could also be applied to Metro Man... You decide, since there's no name.

Day of the Dead is based on the AU story I'm writing, but it's in polish so... ;]


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Megamind. Neither the songs ;]

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>**Freeze Ray – Dr. Horrible's Sing A Long Blog**

He watched her on news everyday. She was so sunny, he knew her since they were in high school. He never had the courage to tell her how he felt. She passed him everyday, sat across the class sending him those smiles… and he felt like an idiot. Once he tried asking her for a date, but he mumbled something incomprehensible. The fate of the looser…

**2. ****It's all over – Three days grace**

The blood rush, a blurry vision, disorientation. He was falling, his life was wasted. His enemy in front of him dead. Something broke inside of him, something changed.

"Megamind?" she spoke uncertain, hestitant. His salvation… no more. He looked at her and she froze. When he passed her she fell to her knees, shaking. Who was he, now?

He went outside, rain pouring, he was dead inside, now. His steps became heavier, the blood pouring out of his wounds. It was all over…

**3. ****John's Walk – 'Ink' soundtrack**

Time was ticking. He needed to hurry. He could feel someone calling him, why it was so dark around him?

'…mind!'

I can hear you! Just a minute! Faster, faster. He started running.

"Megamind!"

"We have him! The pulse is back!"

"Roxanne?" she smiled at him through her tears.

It was the longest walk of his life. He was glad to live through it…

**4. ****Enya – Silent night**

Christmas time. His first with Roxanne. All citizens of Metro City gathered around a gigantic Christmas tree. It felt different today. After the great disaster that happened few days ago, lots of people lost their homes, but now, everyone were together. Sharing what they had, singing together "Silent night". And he was among them, helping them. And they accepted him. Snow started to fall silently.

He could feel it, something mysterious, like someone was watching over them… Protecting the moment

**5. Ania Dąbrowska – Trudno mi się przyznać**

Roxanne Ritchi was an independent woman. Long time worker of the KMCP8 News. She never craved for a long rate relationship. But then… Megamind walked into her life. She still could live on her own, following her own rhythm. Chasing her ambitions… but know she needed to know he would be there when she'll come back. He was her everything, now. Still, she would not tell him that. She was stubborn that way. Not like he did not know…

**6. ****Skillet – Hero**

The villain was more ruthless, more cruel then Titan was. Megamind felt like the Death was closing on him. Looking in the eyes of this madman he felt fear. Run! Screamed his mind, but he couldn't, it was only him between the monster and Roxanne. Please someone save me! Save us! Minion was already out. Megamind heard the sound of the saw, the blood blurted his eyes. Then a shot, he opened his eyes… 'Just in time…'

**7. ****John Rzeznik – I'm still here**

The old theater looked so silent at night. She could watch him from afar, so deep in his work. He was so stubborn. She wanted to know him. To understand him more. Would the world accept him?

He seemed so free, unbound to anything. She wanted to bind him to herself. No more she wanted to leave.

He opened up before her. Now only he was important. She never would want him to change. Suddenly he appeared in front of her.

"Care to dance?"

She smiled and let him waltz with her and they laughed a lot. She was still there, and did not wanted to be anywhere else… 'Let this moment last…'

**8. ****Offspring – Why don't you get a job**

Metro Man was bored… he tried to write and play but nothing seemed to work for him. His money was running low. He had to do something. Pouting he took a newspaper and looked through the advertisements. Then he found something and smiled widely.

Few weeks later Megamind decided to visit his museum, just to see how it worked. Wearing his disguise he stepped inside and his jaw dropped straight to the floor.

"I'm Wayne and I'm going to be your guide through the tour…"

**9. ****30 seconds to Mars – The Kill**

He should have listen to Margot, when she told him to stop. He should have backed down. Then he could have been with Roxanne. He tried to remember her face, but it was lost in the time. Now he stood in the middle of a battle field. Holding a comrade in his arms. 'Medic… Where are they!' He would have became an engineer, marry Roxanne, go to Spain, God he never was in Spain. But now it was war. They almost won, almost. If he could turn back time. All he wanted was Roxanne. Roxanne…

**10. ****Linkin Park – One step closer**

Prison burned, he burned. They will pay. He'll make them pay. Ignorance was a bliss they said, and revenge was sweet. The rage burned, walls shattering. No one tried to stop him, instead they started to run. He was above them. Human dirt. He'll show them pain. The sun hid behind the clouds. The city was at his feet. Then he saw her, she tried to convince him to stop. Oh, how brave miss Ritchi. He smirked when she felt to her feet. The city was burning…

**11. Wild Wild West – Will Smith**

A gun at his hip, a cowboy hat on his head. His coat following all his dancing moves. People with open mouths observing him. The hero has arrived in the most unpredictable form. Bad. Blue. Brilliant. A blast for the all evildoers. Be afraid. The whole Wild West will bow in front of him.

"Are you done fantasizing, Megamind?" Roxanne raised her eyebrow at him with a smile.

"Not yet." And he took her in his arms, so they could ride in the direction of the setting sun.

* * *

><p>I made it eleven songs, 'cause I felt like leaving this with Linkin Park made the mood there too heavy and the next song was this... I couldn't help myself ;]<p>

30 seconds to Mars - it's from alternate ending to my AU which is not posted and is in Polish, soo... Not much explanation here...

My fav is the Offspring xD

John Rzeznik - Also AU in Polish, actually a crossover with Beauty and the Beast. The theater comes from one of the concept art where the secret lair was some kind of a theater.

Does anyone find it weird that I listen to Christmas carols in spring?

Oh, and here's translation of the Ania Dąbrowska's song, for those who would like to listen to it andactually know what it is about... I thought it's perfect for Roxanne.

Ania Dąbrowska – It's hard to admit

I know I'm one of those who's not afraid to live

When day turns in a dark night I won't be scared

I know I like to be alone, wasting my precious time

And if nothing is happening, I'm fine with it.

Chorus:

And it's hard to admit that it all looses it's sense

When you're gone

I won't say it out loud, I missed you, when you were gone

A bit too long x2

I know I will manage, I don't need anyone.

I don't need to explain that I'm doing nothing, again.

I know that I can live, like the world did not existed

And I know that for you I would give it all away

Chorus.


End file.
